thedepthsfandomcom-20200215-history
Second War of Fate
Phykrell was king of the gods in name only: in truth he commanded little respect amongst his brothers and plotted to assert his authority in a manner they could not ignore. He commanded the warlord Delrox to raise a great army for him in the city of Westwall. The army swept across the mortal plane conquering all before it, the ranks ever swelling with vile creatures created by Phykrell to follow the warlord. The gods draw much of their divinity from the strength of their followers, and dominion of the Mortal Plane would give Phykrell immense power over his brothers. Allanbay was distracted by the loss of Sorn and absorbed utterly in his observation of Crest’s Moon Fortress, and so it fell to Veldex, the god of valor and also of justice, to marshall the defense of the mortal plane. Veldex waited for the armies of Delrox in the Galen Mountains. It was here that he came across a herd of rams, one hundred in number, and with a sweep of his sword made warriors of them and granted them amulets of protection. These knights stood beside him and fought the hordes of Delrox to a stalemate: the warlords army was destroyed and all but one of the knights were slain. The bravest of the knights, and the last to die, was Magilone, and the survivor was named Tulock. At the end of the battle Tulock gathered up the amulets of all the rams-turned-knights and in the years to come new bearers were found. They called themselves the Knights of Magilone and dedicated their lives to Veldex and to the cause of chivalry and justice. Delrox retreated. He had many more men awaiting his command and vowed to return with them. Other gods now became involved in the war. Valdor came amongst the men threatened by Delrox and trained them in war so that peasants became soldiers within a day. Daeder also intervened, for Delrox had wrecked many dwarven homes with his magic and the dwarves called upon their god to aid them. Valdor taught the secrets of weapon-smithing to the dwarves and Daeder bid them forge enchanted blades for Valdor’s army. Meanwhile, Phykrell too had called upon his divine allies and Hellacaster had answered the call, raising the dead from the earlier battle and marshalling them to fight alongside Delrox’s men in a new army with Phykrell at the helm. Allanbay had now left his observation of the Moon Fortress and waited with Valdor’s army for the forces of evil to descend upon them. Tilsman marched with Phykrell and with his magic of shadows and deception had brought forth great black clouds to swaddle the undead hordes in darkness. Allanbay saw that the corpse of Magilone had been raised by Hellacaster and now marched amongst the undead. Allanbay called to Magilone to turn upon Tilsman, and somehow even in death the great warrior heard him, and resisted the magics that bound him. He bore down on Tilsman and sliced his hand clean off. The black clouds cleared: sunlight fell upon the undead hordes and many were turned to ash in an instant. Valdor’s army charged at their enemy, and though the fighting was bloody, they prevailed. Category:History